NikkiJonesy?
by Novelist Gurl
Summary: Jonesy is trying to get back with Nikki, but different events and people are keeping them apart. Can they make it back together? And is there another friendly romance brewing between two differnt friends? 4th chapter up!
1. The Date

Disclaimer- No, I do not own 6teen, but it would be SO COOL if I did.

**Jonesy + Nikki?**

**Nikki's side**

Nikki and Jen where sitting at the Lemon chatting casually with Caitlin.

"Oh, how about him, he looks like good boyfriend material." Caitlin said pointing to a guy as he walked past the Lemon. She had just dumped her boyfriend of a week because she found out that he really bad B.O.

"No, not him, how about… him." Jen said pointing to another boy with her drink, then taking a sip of it.

"No, I already dated him remember, his name was Tom. He took me to the comic book convention." Caitlin said shaking her head then looking thought full for a moment, "I never really thought that he would be the comic book type…"

"Guys! Could we please focus on something more important then finding Caitlin a new boyfriend?" Nikki said standing up and accidentally spilling her drink, "Like the date that I have with Jonesy tonight?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot." Caitlin said looking at Nikki, "So, what are you going to wear? And where are you going?"

"Um… What I am wearing right now and we are going to go to that nice restaurant on the other side of the mall and then to a movie. Hopefully Scary Dari 4." Nikki said smiling casually and smirking.

"Oh no, you can't wear that on your date." Caitlin said, she was not listening to the rest of what Nikki said. Then Caitlin closed the Lemon got out and grabbed Nikki and Jen.

"Hey, where are we going?" Jen asked, "I have to go back to the penalty box in 10 minutes, if I don't get back there in time Coach Halder will make me do pushups!"

"It will only take a minute," Caitlin said as they got to Albatross and Finch and went inside, "Besides, Nikki has to look perfect for her date with Jonesy tonight." Caitlin said as she started to pull clothing off the shelf and hand it to Nikki.

"No, really Cait, what I have on now will be fine." Nikki said as Caitlin continued handing her clothing.

"But… I want to help you." Caitlin said looking at Nikki with the puppy dog eyes and sniffling.

"Oh boy." Jen said shaking her head and smiling, that look always won Caitlin whatever she wanted, "You might as well just let her Nikki, here, and I will go and get you a change room." Jen said walking towards the change rooms to get one for Nikki.

"Fine, but not to expensive." Nikki said finally giving in.

"Hehehe," Caitlin said jumping up and down and clapping her hands. "Okay, so this one would look so great on you. Oh, and this one, and this one, and this one… would look so good on me. This one would to!" Caitlin said seeming to forget her mission with Nikki. Once Caitlin and Nikki both had their arms full of clothes they walked to the change room and one at a time they tried on their clothes. Two hours later, Nikki had picked out 3 outfits out of the hundreds of clothes she tried on, and Caitlin was trying to get past the till with all the clothes that she had picked. But in the end, Caitlin ended up buying only 3 outfits. Once they got through the till, it was just about time for Nikki's date.

"Oh man, how am I going to get ready in time?" Nikki asked as she looked at her watch, "Oh well, looks like I will just have to go like I am now."

"No you won't, me and Jen… where did Jen go?" Caitlin asked looking around.

"She had to go back to work remember?" Nikki said looking at Cait.

"Oh yeah, well, I will help you get ready, lets go to the Khaki barn and I will do your makeup and stuff." Caitlin said.

"Oh no, no makeup." Nikki said, "And no doing my hair."

"But don't you want to look good for your date?"

"Well… yeah… I guess." Nikki said to Cait, then she glared at Cait, "You better make me look pretty damn hot." Caitlin laughed.

"You can count on it."

**Jonesy's side**

"Hey Wyatt, hey Jude." Jonesy said walking into the Underground and sitting down on the couch.

"You get fired again?" Wyatt asked looking at Jonesy.

"Yeah, how was I supposed to know that you where supposed to spray flowers for bugs before giving them to people." Jonesy said crossing his arms.

"Why, dude, what happened?" Jude asked boarding up and sitting beside Jonesy on the couch.

"I gave this guy some flowers then a bee flew out and stung him on the noise. It swelled up so big that I started to laugh so hard that I knocked this vase with fresh flowers over, the water went all over my boss. Then, that is when I got fired." Jonesy said.

"Man, that sucks. Well, that is one bad thing with the day, think of your date with Nikki tonight, that is bound to be good." Wyatt said to Jonesy as he gave an old lady a movie.

"Yeah, well right now, I am not in the best of moods." Jonesy said crossing his arms and slouching down in the chair.

"C'mon dude, you have wanted to go on a date with her for so long, now's your chance." Jude said to Jonesy.

"Yeah, your right." Jonesy said sitting up and uncrossing his arms with a new boost of confidence, "I am going to go on that date and MAKE HER fall in love with me!"

"Yeah… whoa, what?" Jude said looking at Jonesy, "You never mentioned the L word to us before. Dude, are you in love with her?"

"No… I mean yes, I mean…" Jonesy stammered looking at Wyatt and Jude.

"Jonesy, you really love Nikki!" Wyatt exclaimed looking at him and smiling.

"Well of course I do, we have been friends for how long…" Jonesy said blushing.

"No, dude, you LOVE her love her." Jude said smiling and patting Jonesy on the back.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" He asked his friends, Wyatt and Jude nodded, "Thanks guys."

"No problem, so where are you taking her?" Wyatt asked looking at Jonesy.

"I am going to take her to that new nice restaurant on the other side of the mall, and then to a movie." Jonesy said to them.

"Okay nice dude, so when is your date?" Jude asked looking at him.

"It is at 7 and we are going to meet at the restaurant." Jonesy said smiling.

"Really, well then um, are you going?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Because it is almost 7: 30."

"WHAT!" Jonesy yelled jumping up and running out of the Underground, "Talk to you guys later!" He yelled back at them as he ran out.

**The Date**

"Of course he is late, he probably found some other girl to take out to supper and a movie." Nikki said as she ate another chip from the platter. Just then Jonesy came running in out of breath.

"Sorry… that I… am late." He said sitting down opposite of her and handing her flowers, he did not look at her yet, but when he looked up from the chip plate he nearly fell off his chair. "Nikki, you look… Hot." He said as his breath caught in his throat. Nikki was wearing a purple low cut top with no sleeves and a skirt that came up just above her knees, the skirt was black. She had her hair up in a clip on the back of her head and her makeup was done so that she looked fabulous.

"Thanks," Nikki said blushing a bit and smelling the flowers, "So, why are you late?"

"I had to get the flowers," Jonesy said making up a excuse on the spot, he could not for the life of him look into her eyes, because his eyes where stuck on her chest area.

"Oh really," Nikki said looking at him, "You know, on a date, the girl usually likes the guy to be looking at her."

"I am."

"At her face," Nikki said crossing her arms over her chest, then throwing a napkin at him.

"Ready to order?" The waitress asked.

"Yeah," Nikki said picking up her menu and ordering, Jonesy doing the same. But Nikki couldn't help but notice Jonesy checking out the waitress as she walked away. "What was that?"

"What?"

"I saw you checking out that waitress."

"I was not!"

"Yes you where." Nikki said to Jonesy, she was getting angry.

"I was not…" Jonesy was cut short when their food was brought and the waitress walked away, "Maybe I was a little."

"Thought so, now shut up and eat." Nikki said as she dug into her food. Jonesy was starting to feel really guilty for what he did to Nikki so he decided to make it up to her and pay the bill.

When they got to the movie theatre, they got two tickets to Scary Dari 4, when they got into the theatre they sat down, when the movie started Jonesy reached out in a fake yawn to put his arm around Nikki, he was surprised when she let him. He was even more surprised when she put her head on his shoulder. They where sharing popcorn, when she looked up at him he leaned down to kiss her when a voice by his shoulder shocked him.

"Hey Jonesy, share the pop corn will yeah." He looked over and his eyes seemed to adjust, Nikki was beside him on the right, he looked at the girl that he was about to kiss. It was the taco girl.

"Yeagh!" He yelled jumping up.

"Jeez Jonesy, I did not know that you got scared during this movie," Nikki said laughing.

"No… I'm not scared, it just that I felt something on my neck that is all," He said rubbing his neck.

"Sit down!" Some one yelled from the audience.

"Yeah, and could you keep it down to!" Some one else asked, when he did not sit down, someone started to chuck popcorn at Jonesy's head. He crawled over Nikki and sat on the other side of her, no one was beside him but Nikki.

"I am really sorry about being late earlier…" He whispered to her.

"No problem, just don't ever do it again." Nikki whispered back.

"You know, you really do look really hot." Jonesy whispered to her putting his arm around her.

"Thanks, you look really good to." She whispered back, if he could see her now, he would see that she was blushing really hard.

"Hmm, so, you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Um, sure, why not." Nikki replied.

"Cool," Jonesy said then he leaned into kiss her, after a while of leaning he started to wonder if something was wrong, but he kept on going, when he met skin he smiled and kissed and kept kissing till a hand smacked him hard across the head.

"It is so over." Nikki said standing up and walking out of the movie theatre her hands over her chest.

"What did I do?" Jonesy thought out loud.

"Dude, that was so wrong and low." He heard a voice from behind him say, he turned around, there was Jude and Star, sitting there watching the movie.

"Why, what did I do?" Jonesy asked looking at them.

"You can't, you know, just ask a girl to be your girlfriend then kiss her above her chest, really close to them to." Star said casually shaking her head.

"What, but I thought that it was her cheek!" Jonesy exclaimed.

"Sorry dude, but no, it was right above the chest." Jude said shaking his head.

"If I where you, I would, you know, go after her." Star said to him looking him in the eye.

"Yeah, your right!" Jonesy said standing up, "I will go after her, and I will make it up to her." Jonesy exclaimed standing up and puffing out his chest.

"Yeah, well that is great, can we continue the movie now?" Some one yelled to Jonesy throwing popcorn at his head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, go ahead." Jonesy said making his way out of his seat, he then tripped over someone's feet and fell forward, landing on a big guys girlfriend. Needless to say that the big guy picked Jonesy up dumped his pop over Jonesy's head then gave Jonesy a black eye. Jonesy stumbled out of the movie theatre sticky and shinning, his eye shinning at least. He ran out to find Nikki, he ran to the Lemon and there she was sitting with Jen and Caitlin, Jonesy felt really guilty. He walked towards them, when Nikki saw him, she immediately warned Caitlin and Jen.

"Well hello there Jonesy, kiss any good chest's today?" Jen asked angrily crossing her arms and glaring at Jonesy. Jonesy looked down and blushed.

"Well, yes I did, I kissed the best chest in the world, and the girl that it belonged to will hopefully forgive me because I was aiming for her lips." Jonesy exclaimed.

"Well you need to work on your aim a bit," Caitlin said to him shutting the Lemon and grabbing Jen, "Maybe if we leave right now, you can fix your little problem with Nikki." Caitlin whispered to him as she dragged Jen away.

"You know, you may be my step brother, but that does not excuse me from beating you up when you get home! I know where you live!" Jen shouted to him as Caitlin dragged her away. Jonesy waved her off, then he looked at Nikki, then dragging up as much courage as he could, he went over and sat beside Nikki.

"Look, I am really sorry for what happened at the movie theatre and I want to—" Nikkicut him off.

"It was not just the movie theatre, it was the whole date. You show up late for dinner then you kiss me on the chest. Jonesy, I meant it when I said that it was over, I don't know if I can ever forgive you." Nikki said to him shaking her head. She looked at him for the first time up-close since he got there, "Jonesy, why are you so sticky and why do you have a black eye?" She asked touching his head where his hair was flattened down and stuck in place.

"Well, I was in such a hurry to come and apologize to you, to get you back, that I tripped over some ones feet. Fell over the seats ahead of me, landed on a big guys girl friend. Then he picked me up by the scruff of my shirt dumped his pop over my head then gave me the black eye." Jonesy said looking down at the table sadly.

"You did all that to win me back?"

"Yeah, but now that I see that I won't, I will go home to get beat up by Jen and her sister Courtney, since Jen probably told her what I did to you and she is visiting home from college this week." Jonesy said standing up; Nikki bit her lower lip.

"Jonesy, wait," She said reaching up and taking his arm and forcing him to sit back down, "There is one way that you can make it up to me." Nikki said; Jonesy looked hopeful.

"How?" He asked looking at her as he sat down.

"Well one, you can ask to be your girlfriend again. Two you can take me out another movie date. And three, you can improve your aim." Nikki said smiling slowly and blushing, she really wanted to kiss Jonesy, but she had to remain her normal 'I don't care what anyone thinks about me' self. Jonesy smiled.

"Will you be my girl friend?" Nikki nodded, "Do you want to go to another movie tonight?" Nikki nodded again, Jonesy smiled. "Will you let me improve my aim right now?" Nikki smiled and nodded again, then Jonesy leaned in and kissed her, smiling the whole time.

* * *

So how was it? Good? Funny? Review for me so that I know! Personally I liked it, so review for me so that I know what you think! I had to post this twice because of some spelling issues, but they are fixed now! 

Novelist Gurl


	2. Dance Crisis

**Dance Crisis **

Nikki's side

"Hey guys," Nikki said walking up and sitting at the table by the lemon, Jen and Caitlin where there.

"So, how was work?" Jen asked Nikki, Nikki looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You have _got _to be kidding me, do you even have to ask?" Nikki said as Caitlin handed her a lemon smoothie, "Working with the clones all day, give me a break." Nikki said taking a big drink of her smoothie, "Oh, and do you want to know the best part. They are hiring new employees. Yup, and guess what, a _GUY_ came and applied, if that is not desperate then I don't know what is."

"Well who was he? What did he look like?" Jen asked looking intrigued.

"I don't know what he looks like but his application sheet said Luke Canon." Nikki said, then she looked at Caitlin, "Hey Cait, why have you been so quiet?"

"Didn't you guys remember the dance this Friday? It is only one of the biggest event of the year!" Caitlin exclaimed waving her arms.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Well, I am not going." Nikki stated flatly.

"I can't go either, Coach Halder is having a midnight madness sale at the Penalty Box and I have to stay there till every one leaves AND I have to close up." Jen said crossing her arms her voice rising slightly.

"Well I don't want to go alone!" Caitlin pleaded.

"Don't worry, I am sure that Wyatt or Jude and Star will go with you." Jen soothed.

"It won't be the same!" Caitlin wailed.

"Ugh, I am heading back to clone world. Talk to you guys later OK?" Nikki said getting up and leaving, when she got back to the barn she saw that it was filled with people, she accidentally bumped into and he sent her sprawling on the ground.

"Hey watch…" She stooped mid sentence, it was very cute guy with black hair and his one ear was pierced.

"Man, I am sorry about that, there are just so many people in here." He said offering out his hand, Nikki gingerly took it and stood up. "You going to be ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Nikki said to him, "Um, your fine… I mean are you fine?" Nikki said feeling a blush creep up onto her cheeks. _What is going on with me?_ She thought angrily.

"Yeah, I will be fine." He said laughing slightly, "My name is Luke."

"I'm Nikki," She said smiling.

"Well it is nice to meet you Nikki." Luke said to her, and then he just stood there for a few minutes, "You know, you can let go of my hand now."

"Oh, yeah." Nikki said not realizing that she had been standing there holding his hand for the past five minutes. "It was nice to meet you to." Nikki said to him as he walked away, Nikki sighed, and then she walked over to the till and leaned against it.

"What is her problem?" Chrissie asked pointing over her shoulder to Nikki.

"I don't know but she is creeping me out." Kirsten said as she finished folding some sweaters.

Jonesy's side

"So Jonesy, what are you going to do about the dance on Friday, you going to ask Nikki?" Jude asked Jonesy as he was putting some movies on the shelf.

"I don't know dude, she is not really into dances that much." Jonesy said as he lounged on the couch.

"Well you should ask her just in case." Wyatt said as he drummed his fingers on the counter.

"Why, do you think that she would go with some one else?" Jonesy asked, Wyatt and Jude shared a look over the counter.

"Well actually dude…" Jude started to say, but Wyatt cut him off.

"You never know with girls, right Jude." Wyatt said gritting his teeth.

"Yeah," Jude said putting the movies away quickly.

"Well, I guess I could ask her," Jonesy said standing up, "But if she says no, I am going to blame you two." Jonesy said walking out of the underground and towards the Khaki Barn. When he got there he saw that it was packed and that Nikki was at the till.

"Hey Nikki," He said walking up to her, having to push his way through the crowd.

"Hey Jonesy," She said as she finished with a woman at the till only to have another one come rushing up.

"So, would you like to go to the dance on Friday." Jonesy asked casually.

"You know I don't like dances and now is not the best time to ask me." Nikki said, as the line got bigger and people where starting to push and shove their way to the front.

"Oh, ok, then later then." Jonesy said as he leaned against the counter and to watch Nikki, after a while he turned around and left. Just in time to because at that time, Luke walked up behind Nikki at the counter.

Nikki's side

"Hello Nikki," He said to her as he started to bag peoples items for her.

"Hey Luke, what are you doing back here?" She asked him giving him a quizzical look, her inside screaming with joy.

"Chrissie just hired me." He said handing peoples boxed and bagged items to them.

"Ok," Nikki said. After 2 hours of hard work, the Khaki Barn finally simmered down and there where only 3 people left looking around. "Ah, now we just get to relax." Nikki said sitting down on a chair behind the counter. Luke sat down on the counter.

"So, I heard that there is a dance this Friday, you going with anyone?" Luke asked fiddling with a pen on the counter, Nikki looked at him.

"No, I am not going with anyone." Nikki said looking at him.

"Hm, well that is cool," Luke said looking around, then after a few moments of silence, "So, you want to go with me?" He asked her looking into her eyes. Nikki could not look away, his eyes where so blue that it was captivating. Before she knew it he was speaking again.

"Cool, so I will pick you up at your house at 7. My shift is over so I will talk to you later, here is my number." He said handing it to her, "See you later." He said standing up and walking away. Nikki started to laugh, and then she stopped. Jonesy.

Jonesy's side

"Hey dude, how did it go." Jude asked when Jonesy walked back into the Underground.

"She said…" Jonesy started to say as he plopped down on the couch, "No, like I told you she would."

"Oh well, looks like you just have to stay home for it then." Wyatt said giving a man a couple of movies.

"Yeah I guess. Hey Wyatt, why don't you come over and we can watch movies or something?" Jonesy asked.

"Sorry, I am taking Amy to the dance." Wyatt said smiling.

"Jude?"

"Me and Star are going, dude, I am sorry." Jude said walking over and putting in a movie.

"Well that is just great, I am the only one not going." Jonesy said, "This is not right."

"Well I heard that Jen is not going either." Wyatt said.

"Um, sorry dudes but she is going, she got asked by Marcus that tennis player, so she took the night off to go to the dance. Sorry dude." Jude said shaking his head and watching the movie.

"Then just me and Caitlin will be behind?" Jonesy asked.

"Nope, she is going to, with Joe, so sorry." Wyatt said.

"What! Then I am going to that dance, with or without Nikki!" Jonesy said standing up and starting to pace.

"What? You can't go without Nikki, she is your girlfriend!" Wyatt said looking at Jonesy.

"Well she is not going to that dance, and I am."

"Why don't you take her out some where that night instead?" Wyatt asked.

"Because all the restaurants will be closed that's why." Jonesy said, "Now who will I take?"

"Dude, you can't do this to her." Jude said to Jonesy.

"Well, I am going to, she has not made the time for me yet so… I will take Sarah." Jonesy said with finality as he walked off to find Sarah, leaving Jude and Wyatt behind. If they would not support his decision then who needs them.

"This is a bad idea Jonesy!" Wyatt yelled after him as he left. But Jonesy pretended not to hear him and kept on walking. He found Sarah at the Burger Palace she was just leaving after her shift ended.

"Hey Sarah, what's up." Jonesy said walking up to her and putting his arm around her.

"What do you want Jonesy?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Nothing other then to know if you are free this Friday night."

"That is the night of the dance."

"Yeah, I know, would you like to go with me?" Jonesy asked.

"Jonesy, it is two nights away."

"Yeah, so, will you?" Jonesy asked, Sarah sighed.

"Yes, fine, sure. Pick me up at 7." She said walking away from him her purse firmly clutched in her hand.

"Okay then, see you later!" Jonesy yelled after her as she left smiling, he was smiling too.

Night of the Dance

"Wow, Nikki, you look great!" Luke said as he picked her up from her house in a blue 1960 mustang. Nikki blushed.

"Thanks Luke, you do to." She said, and she really meant it, he looked really good in his black tux with a blue shirt underneath. She smoothed out her dress that Caitlin helped her pick out, it was black and had one strap holding it up, it was cut just above the knees and had a butterfly back, her hair was done up in a bun that was being held together by a clip. When they got to the dance she breathed a sigh of relief that Jonesy would not be there to see her. When they parked the car she took Luke's arm as he led her into the school, when they got there, she brought him over to where Caitlin and Jen where standing with their dates. "Caitlin, Jen, this is Luke." She said introducing him to them.

"Hi nice to meet you two," He said shaking their hands, "Nikki, I will be right back with some drinks." He said to her as he went to get some punch, doing so left her to the wrath of her friends.

"Why are you here? Where is Jonesy?" Jen asked looking at Nikki angrily.

"I am here with Luke, and Jonesy is probably at home or something." Nikki said crossing her arms.

"Why are you here without Jonesy! He is your boyfriend now and what is up with your dress?" Jen asked angrily.

"Well, I was not planning on coming, then Luke asked me to the dance and before I knew it, here I am." Nikki said looking at them, "Besides, Caitlin helped me pick out this dress and do my hair."

"What!" Jen said looking at Caitlin, "You are helping her cheat on Jonesy."

"NO, I thought that she was going with Jonesy that is why I helped her." Caitlin said, "And besides, it did some good, look at how good she looks." Caitlin said smiling at the good job she did on Nikki.

"Caitlin! It does not matter you still helped her!" Jen yelled, "I don't know what I am going to do with you two."

"Hey, here is the punch." He said handing a glass to Nikki, Jen, and Caitlin.

"Aw, how sweet, thank you." Caitlin said taking a drink.

"Yeah, thanks. Lets dance." Nikki said putting down her drink and going to the dance floor with Luke.

"She hates dancing." Jen whispered to Caitlin, out on the dance floor, Nikki was having the time of her life dancing with Luke. Then she bumped into some one.

"Oh sorry about that… Nikki!" Nikki turned around to see Jonesy standing there with his hands on some girls waist.

"Jonesy, what are you doing here!" Nikki asked, then she looked at the girl, "And what are you doing?"

"I am dancing and nothing." He said taking his hands away from Sarah's waist quickly, "I should ask you the same question." He said motioning to Nikki's arms around Luke's neck; she quickly released him.

"I was dancing and doing nothing." She stated flatly putting her hands behind her back.

"Nikki, what is going on?" Luke asked her giving her an odd look.

"Yeah Jonesy, what is going on." Sarah asked crossing her arms.

"Um, Nikki is my… she is…" Jonesy stammered.

"Um, me and Jonesy are…" Nikki stuttered.

"She is my girlfriend."

"He is my boyfriend." Nikki and Jonesy said at the same time then they looked at each other.

"What, so this whole time you had a girlfriend, huh. Jonesy?" Sarah asked angrily stomping away.

"Nikki, that is low, really low." Luke said walking after Sarah.

"Well, um… yeah." Jonesy said looking away from Nikki.

"Um…" Nikki said, then she looked at Jonesy, "Look Jonesy, I am really sorry."

"I am too Nikki," He said looking down.

"How about we don't talk about this." She asked him looking down.

"Yeah, how about we don't talk about it and forgot that this incident ever happened." Jonesy said.

"Yeah, he just seemed so nice and all that, I didn't know until to late."

"Well, I really wanted to come and not be home alone. Or with my brothers."

"Yeah well ok," Nikki said.

"Look Nikki I really think that I should make it up to you." He said.

"Yeah, and I should make it up to you."

"Lets promise not to ever do this again, and not fight either."

"Okay, promise."

"Promise," Jonesy said smiling, "You know, we should seal this promise with something."

"What are you thinking of Jonesy."

"You know, maybe we could…" But Nikki cut him off when she reached up and put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"What where you going to say?"

"I… don't remember." He said, "But now I know how to make it up to you." He said leaning down and kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"Aw. Look at them," Caitlin whispered to Jen.

"Yeah, it is so cute. But why are we watching Luke and Sarah kiss, where is Nikki and Jonesy?"

"Luke and Sarah are kissing?" Caitlin said looking where Jen was looking, "I was talking about Nikki and Jonesy kissing over there." She said pointing over to a corner where Jonesy and Nikki where indulging in each other's company. That is when a pair of arms snuck around Caitlin's waist.

"Got you," a voice whispered in her ear as his lips stifled her scream.

"Joe, you scared me half to death." She said to him.

"Sorry," He said smiling, then he took her over to a chair and made her sit down in his lap, they where beside Nikki and Jonesy who where still enjoying each others company and Sarah and Luke, who where still kissing like Nikki and Jonesy.

"Our turn," Joe whispered as he and Caitlin started to kiss. Jen shook her head and looked for Wyatt and Jude. She saw Jude sit beside Star and they started to kiss, then Wyatt and Amy where sitting in a corner also kissing.

"Why is every one kissing?" Jen wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but it is starting to creep me out." Marcus said walking up behind her, she turned around and nodded.

"I could not agree more." Jen said, there where only one or two couples left on the dance floor, but even they where kissing. "Why is every one kissing?"

"I don't know but once I figure it out, I will tell you."

"Okay," Jen said, then her and Marcus went on the dance floor and started to dance to a slow song.

"I think I figured it out."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Well why is everyone kissing?" Jen asked looking at him.

"Because it is Valentines," He said leaning forward and kissing her on the lips.

Aww, the fluffiness of it. Read and review, tell me what you think. Thank you all for the reviews! Tell me if I should write another Chapter to this! Peace out!


	3. Cousins or Not?

**Cousins… or Not?**

Hey, I know that it has been a long time, but I have been busy with sports and school so give me a break, anyway, I hope that you like Chapter three!

"Hey dude's what's happening!" Jude said casually as he walked up to the lemon with his board under is arm, smiling at all the others around the table. They were all there. "One Lemon Smoothie if you please Caitlin."

"Hi Jude, you are in a good mood." Caitlin said handing him the smoothie.

"Yup, I got my board waxed and Jonesy's cousin is coming to town!" Jude said happily, he was still on the rebound from when Star dumped him and went gothic.

"Jude, you weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Jonesy said jumping up and putting his hand over Jude's mouth.

"Whoa, cousin, Jonesy, since I am your stepsister, um… why didn't you tell me!" Jen demanded standing up.

"Hehehe, well for one, the reason is, is that she is coming today, and that she is staying in your room with you, since Courtney is away for the rest of the month." Jonesy said now hiding behind Jude.

"Jonesy!" Jen yelled, "Why wasn't I told about this!"

"Some one was supposed to tell you… I think it was your mom!" Jonesy said hunkering down even farther behind Jude.

"What she would have told me!" Jen yelled hitting him on the head with her drink.

"Oh… uh… no… it was uh…me." Jonesy said standing up and running away.

"Jonesy!" Jen yelled.

"Sit down Jen, you can get him later for it and I will help you." Nikki said to Jen.

"Sorry, but I go to go to work!" Jen yelled at them walking away. "Grr…"

"Yeah, same here." Wyatt said standing up and leaving, "I will try to talk to him."

"Okay, I will try to talk to her." Nikki said. "Later."

"So…" Jude said.

"Yeah…" Caitlin said.

"Want to go out Friday?" Jude asked it just slipped out he looked at her.

"Um, sure." Caitlin said blushing.

"Ok, see you later." Jude said getting up and leaving.

"Later."

Jonesy's Side 

"Are you normally a happy person?"

"Yes."

"Are you good with kids?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations Mr. Garcia. You are now Mr. Happy burger."

"Yes, thank you, I won't let you down!" Jonesy said shaking the interviewers hand. The interviewer was very monotone, and Jonesy lied his way through the interview. He quickly grabbed the suit and put it on. It smelled horrible, like rotten cheese. "Oh please, let there not be cheese in here. Ew…"

The day for Jonesy went by slowly, the suit was bad, more than one kid tried and succeeded to bite him. When his shift and day was over he left Happy Burger and headed towards the Lemon.

"Hey Jonesy." A female voice behind him said, he turned and looked. She was hot! No, only Nikki…

"Hi," Jonesy said checking her out from head to toe. She was very hot. Had short cut brown hair, light tanned skin, body hugging jeans, yellow high shoes, and a low cut belly shirt. Jonesy quickly fixed his hair, "Hi."

"Jonesy, you smell like rotten cheese." The girl said grabbing his arm, "Show me the mall, where you like to hang out and stuff."

"Ok…" Jonesy said. "Who are you again?"

"Hahaha, Jonesy it's me your cousin Tara."

"Tara! Your early!" Jonesy said looking at her, "Holy crap, you changed!"

"I know." Tara said laughing, "I got contacts and put away my glasses, I cut my hair, lost some weight, and got new clothes!" She said stepping away from him and spinning around.

"You look great!" Jonesy said smiling at her.

"Thanks, so were are we headed to?" Tara asked.

"The place that serves the best drinks, the Lemon." Jonesy said smiling.

"The Lemon?" Tara said crinkling up her nose. "That is a drink place?"

"Yeah." Said Jonesy not looking at her, "Here we are. Caitlin, two smoothies please."

"Hi Jonesy." Caitlin said handing him the drinks.

"This is my cousin Tara." Jonesy said offering Tara a drink.

"Nice to meet you." Caitlin said.

"Hmm," Tara said sipping the drink lightly and screwing up her face then setting down her drink. "Likewise, I'm sure."

"Okay…" Caitlin said heading back behind the counter and looking down.

"Now, where else do you go?"

Nikki's side 

"Jen, listen to me. You can get him when you get home and as for his cousin, just deal with it, it will be over soon." Nikki said to Jen.

"This time he has gone to far!" Jen said, "When he gets home, I will… I will… I don't know yet but it will be sincerely painful."

"Jen…"

"Masterson! This is work time not chat time." Coach Halder said.

"Yes Coach." Jen and Nikki said together.

"I will see you later Jen." Nikki said leaving.

"Okay Nikki." Jen said as she helped a guy with find a baseball glove.

Nikki walked to the Khaki barn and sat down behind the counter and opened up a magazine. She helped the people who came to the till and other than that she sat and read her magazine. After a while her day was over. She stood up and left ignoring the clones and their staring. When she got out she went to the lemon, just in time to see Jonesy with a girl on his arm. Nikki walked over to them.

"Hey Jonesy, who's this." Nikki asked crossing her arms.

"This is—" Jonesy started as he was cut off in mid sentence.

"I am his cousin Tara, and you are?"

"His girlfriend Nikki."

"Hmm, and that makes you?" Tara asked snottily grabbing on to Jonesy's arm again.

"Making him highly unavailable, and me his girlfriend!" Nikki said grabbing onto his other arm, she would never have done this before, but she was not going to lose him, not to her! "Jonesy, don't forget that we have a date and that we are going to the movies."

"Uh, yeah." Jonesy said looking at Nikki.

"But Jonesy your dad said that you would show me around. And that you would take me with you were ever you go, and might I remind you that when we talked on the phone you said that our would take me with you, where ever you went so that I would not have to be alone with your stepsisters and your brothers."

"Yes…" Jonesy said now looking at Tara.

"Jonesy, our date is to start right now." Nikki said pulling on his arm.

"Okay, lets go then." Tara said smiling at Nikki.

"Oh boy," Jonesy sighed.

When they got to the movies Jonesy sat in the middle while Nikki sat on his right and Tara on his left. He put his arm around Nikki's shoulders then he feeling Tara snuggle up to him he put his other arm around her shoulders. When the movie was over Nikki just stood up and left without a word. So Jonesy took Tara home.

Jonesy's Side 

When Jonesy got Tara home, Jen looked at her in surprise.

"You are Jonesy's cousin?" Jen asked.

"Yup I am, and you are… Jen, the youngest step sister." Tara asked looking at her.

"Yes." Jen stated.

"Okay, then take me to my room." Tara said.

"Ok," Jen said leading her up the stairs. "Did Jonesy tell you that we would be sharing a room?"

"No," Tara said stopping in her tracks.

"Well we are so come with me." Jen said grabbing her arm and leading her to the room. "That is your bed. Goodnight." Jen pulled the curtain around her bed shut. Then opening it again she said, "And stay away from Jonesy, you are just going to get yourself in big trouble."

"Ok," Tara answered, "But I plan to get him.

The Next Day 

"Okay Jonesy, this is not a bad restaurant." Tara said smiling at him. It was just them at a restaurant since Nikki was a work. Tara snuggled up to Jonesy.

"Thanks," Jonesy said moving over in his seat. They were having dinner when she said it.

"You are Very, attractive Jonesy." Tara said.

"Thank you." Jonesy answered smiling his sexiest smile.

"Go out with me." Jonesy almost feel off the bench.

"What?"

"You heard me, dump that Nikki girl and go out with me." Tara smiled moving closer to him.

"NO!" Jonesy said.

"What does she have that I don't?" Tara pouted.

"Well for one thing she is not my cousin!"

"Technically I am not your cousin." Tara said pointedly.

"What are you talking about!" Jonesy asked.

"I am adopted. Duh, jeez, I was adopted when you where 3!" Tara said crossing her arms.

"What!" Jonesy yelled drawing them attention. "Wait your adopted?"

"That is what I just said."

"No, this is some sick joke to test me. You are not really adopted."

"You are… wrong. This is not a sick joke and I really am adopted, ask your parents. Ask Jen."

"How would Jen know?" Jonesy asked looking at her.

"Your sister has guts, she talked to your parents about me, to do a history check or something. And she found out that I was adopted, and then she talked to me about it."

"How did I not find out about this?"

"Easy, you did not pay attention." Tara answered, "Like, if you looked closely, your eyes are all brown, while mine are gray. And I am shorter then the rest of the girls in our family. And this is not a tan, this is my real skin."

"What, but I thought you always tanned."

"That's because you only saw me in the summer."

"Oh, well, I am going to leave now." Jonesy said getting up to leave.

" Wait Jonesy!" Tara yelled then seeing Nikki walking towards them, she quickly caught up to Jonesy, whirled him around and kissed him. Then when Nikki was close enough Tara stepped back and slapped Jonesy right across the face. "How dare you kiss me, I am your cousin."

"Can it slut, I saw you kiss him." Nikki said to Tara, "Hey Jonesy, look over there." Then when Jonesy looked Nikki punched Tara squarely in the face. Jonesy turned looked at Nikki, then looked at Tara.

"I swear, I did not kiss her on purpose, I swear that I did not entice this." Jonesy said.

"Okay, so just come on, lets go." Then Nikki taking one last glance at Tara, "Stay away from my guy you slutty bitch unless you want your eyes to match."

Then walking away Nikki smiled to herself, Tara wouldn't be around for much longer. Nikki and Jonesy walked away. Tara slowly stood up, and then waling home she told her Uncle and Auntie what happened.

Later that day 

Ring, ring. "Hey Jonesy, your phone is ringing." Nikki said poking him in the side as they sat at the Lemon. It was Friday night and Caitlin and Jude where missing from their group.

"Hello… hey dad… no… what… well for good reasons… yes it was… well talk to her… I bet you that she is lying… a black eye to prove it… No!" Jonesy then hung up his phone.

"What was that about?" Wyatt asked looking at him.

"Tara is whining and bitching about her eye." Jonesy said.

"Well what is wrong with her eye?" Wyatt asked.

"I will tell you, I saw that little slut and Jonesy out having lunch so I took a day from work and followed them and listened to them and found out that she is not really his cousin, and then she made a move on Jonesy so I had to take action. I saw her kiss him then slap him, so I did the most rational thing. I punched her so hard that it knocked her flat on the ground. She now is the owner of one shinning black eye." Nikki said smiling the whole time.

"And now she talked to my parents and they want me to break up with Nikki." Jonesy said to her.

"What, that little skank." Nikki said angrily.

"Oh, don't worry about her, she will be out of the house quicker then ever when I get home." Jen said smiling.

"Why?" Nikki asked looking at Jen, she had a weird look in her eye.

"Well for one, she left the cap off the toothpaste last night, two, she conveniently forgot the half hour rule and spent two hours in the bathroom so that I was late for work. Then to top it off, she ate the rest of my cereal, left out the milk and her dishes, and wore my favorite shoes without permission. I am going to make her time here hell." Jen said smiling wickedly.

"Good, she deserves it." Nikki smiled back, "Where are Caitlin and Jude, shouldn't they be here by now?"

"Yeah, they would be, except that they are on a date." Jen said smiling.

"No way!"

"Yeah way, me and Wyatt saw them go into the movies together, alone, just them." Jen said.

"Really?" Nikki was looking for them.

"Yeah, they are so cute together." Wyatt smiled.

"Hmm, well, I am going to head home later." Wyatt said leaving.

"Ditto, catch you guys later?" Nikki asked.

"Tomorrow." Then they all left.

**Jonesy's House**

"Welcome to my room!" Jen smiled evilly picking out Tara's favorite shirt and accidentally cutting it up then throwing it outside on the lawn, some in the tree, and some on the power line. "Hehehe, stay away from Jonesy."

**Saturday **

"Kids, I am sorry to say that your cousin is leaving." Mr. Garcia said to them, looking at Jen. "After talking with the restaurant owner, and with Jen and Jonesy I find that it is for the best."

"So the creepy girl is leaving?" Asked Jonesy's youngest brother.

"Yes, Tara is leaving," They heard honking outside, "That would be her cab. You all have to say good bye to her, but you don't have to touch her." Mr. Garcia said looking at them.

"Bye Tara!" All the kids said from the door.

"Bye, Jonesy, Jen, I will be back, see ya later." With that, Tara was out of their lives for the time being.

At the Mall 

"So, how was your date last night?" Jen asked Caitlin and Jude, Wyatt and Jonesy leaning closer to listen.

"It was good, we have made a decision though," Caitlin started to say, "We think that we will go our again. And stay single until then."

"Oh, Caitlin and Jude, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Nikki sang.

"Hey!"

How was that, I know, shorter than the last two, but oh well, it is 12:22 am and I am tired. Have fun reading and peace out!

Novel Novels,

Novelist Gurl


	4. Everybody Loves Nikki?

Sorry for the wait!!!!!!!

**Everybody Loves… Nikki**

Nikki's Side

"Wow, they really go overboard for holidays!" Caitlin said looking at the multicolored streamers hanging from the roof and strung off all the banisters throughout the mall.

"It's Easter, what do you expect?" Nikki said sitting down at the table right outside the lemon as Caitlin went inside, Jonesy and the others were going to show up later and they were all going to see a movie together and then were probably going to go out to dinner. Nikki looked around at all the Easter stuff out, the eggs everywhere, the guy in the Easter bunny suit hopping around to amuse the kids that were chasing him. Nikki watched him as he hopped around, tripped, and then fell on her face, Nikki laughed as the kids started to jump on him. She had tears running out of her eyes when he stood up and tried to run away, but the kids continued to swarm him, after 10 minutes of fighting the kids, he managed to get up and run away. One of the kids started to cry, followed by many of the others, but the bunny continued to run.

"Hey Nikki, which sounds better? The Easter Lemon Squishy or Bunny Lemonade?" Caitlin said standing up from behind the counter holding one of each, she looked at Nikki, "What? What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, just the bunny guy." Nikki said wiping the tears from her eyes and chuckling, "so what were you saying about a Squishy?"

"Oh, I was just asking which one sounded better…" Caitlin said looking down.

"I don't know about you, but the Easter Lemon Squishy sounds good to me." Said a guy with an Australian accent, Nikki turned around and looked at him, he was gorgeous, and there were 3 other guys with him, Caitlin was staring at them with her mouth open. None of them seemed to have noticed Nikki yet, Nikki glanced over at Caitlin to see that her mouth was still hanging open. "We'll take four."

"Hey Cait, that means to move." Nikki said looking straight ahead, she glanced back to see that Cait had taken her word and started to make the drinks, but very distractedly. _Who wouldn't be?_ Nikki thought to herself.

"Well hello there, what is your name?" asked one of the Australians sitting down, the others seeing him sitting down joined him, they all sat and stared at Nikki smiling.

"Give me your names first and then we will see…" Nikki said leaning back and crossing her arms staring them down.

"Well I'm John." Said one of them, he had light blonde hair, blue eyes, he was very tall and was a black band shirt with a dark brown jacket over top, he had on jeans and runners.

"I'm Michael, but you can call me Mike." Mike had died black hair that was spiked up, had grey eyes, and was wearing a white muscle shirt, and tan Capri shorts.

"I'm Ben." He had dark red hair that was obviously died, it was spiked up and he had piercings all around his left ear and half way around his right, he had his right eyebrow pierced twice, and his eyes were a deep green, overall he was really hot.

"And I'm Cam." He was gorgeous; he had light brown hair, slightly tanned skin and hazel eyes. "Nice to meet you." He put out his hand; Nikki stared at it, and then slowly shook it. "And now pretty lady what is your name?"

"My name is Caitlin!" Caitlin said energetically putting the drinks down on the table and smiling. The guys all looked at her, and then looked back at Nikki.

"What is _your_ name?" Cam asked looking deep into her eyes and smiling, Nikki could feel her heart melting away into his smile.

"Nikki." She stated simply smiling back at him. _Jonesy- Jonesy- Jonesy-Jon- John, hmm, Cam, Ben… Mike. NO! Jonesy! Jonesy! Ben has really nice eyes, he has nice hair also…. Yeah, he is really good looking._

"So what are you doing tonight?" Mike asked casually smiling at her winking.

"Going out with my friends too dinner and a movie." Nikki said, that is when she noticed that she was still holding Cam's hand, she quickly took it back, hiding her blush with her quick answer.

"Aw…" Mike said sadly.

"What? Did you want to go out or something?" Nikki said laughing taking a sip of her lemonade. The guys all looked at each other, then in unison, responded.

"Yeah," Nikki snorted and some lemonade came out her nose.

"What?"

"Yeah, we all want to go out with you." Ben responded, tipping back his chair.

"I have a boyfriend!" Nikki said standing up, "And besides that, I barley know any of you!"

"What do you want to know?" John asked smiling at her invitingly.

"Do you know what Cait; I am going to see Jen. Catch you in a bit!" Nikki said running off before they could follow her. She looked behind her to see that they were all watching her. She kept on running until she got to the penalty box and found Jen, "You will not believe what just happened."

"A bunch of hot Australian boys came up to you and started to flirt with you but you used Jonesy as an excuse and ran away." Jen answered as she put the finishing touches on the new ref's uniform that had just come in.

"How did you know that?" Jen handed Nikki her phone.

"Caitlin texted it all too me, it was a long message, but the idea of it is, is that there a bunch of hot Australian guys that all seem to like you." Jen said, picking up the box that was now empty and taking it to the back, when Jen came out she was smiling. "Do you think that you could introduce me to one of them? Please, please, please, please, PLEASE!"

"How can I introduce you to them when I don't even know them that well?"

"I don't know, just do it. Please?" Jen begged, Nikki sighed and crossed her arms.

"Fine," Nikki sighed, Jen jumped up and down happily "But you owe me."

"Ok, I get off break in five minutes." Nikki walked around the penalty shop until Jen's lunch break, when Jen finally got off, she and Nikki walked back to the lemon where the once filled table was now empty.

"Hmm, guess they left." Nikki said shrugging and sitting down in her chair, "Hey Cait, one lemon smoothe please."

"Yeah, one minute…" Caitlin sighed looking at the lemon she was about to juice sadly.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jen asked.

"I haven't seen Jude all day, have you guys seen him?"

"No, now to think of it, I haven't seen Wyatt or Jonesy either." Jen said looking around.

"I wonder where they are." Nikki wondered out loud.

"Ah, the case of the missing boyfriends… what a dilemma…" Cam said sitting down across from Nikki.

"Well technically, Caitlin and I are the only ones with boyfriends, Jen here is single." Nikki said motioning at the smiling Jen.

"Yeah, that's nice." Said John not even looking in Jen's direction, none of them even looked at Jen, Nikki didn't even notice.

"So your friend there told us all about your plans for tonight and invited us to come along. I hope that you don't mind?" Cam said smiling and touching Nikki's hand, Nikki could feel her face starting to go red.

"I don't mind."

"What about your boyfriend Nikki?" Ben asked tilting his head to the side and smiling.

"Oh, he won't mind." Jen said, rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Jen answered.

"Good, we will have a very good time tonight." Cam said smiling, the others joined in, and it was going to be very easy.

Jonesy's Side

"I hate kids." Jonesy growled as he climbed out of the bunny suit, moments earlier, he had been fired for making the kids cry. "Those little snot eating rug rats…"

"Hey… Jonesy! Wait up dude!" Jude skateboarded up and jumped off right beside Jonesy. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Ready? Ready what for?" Jonesy asked as they started to walk towards the lemon, it was a long ways a way from one side of the mall to the other.

"Dude! You didn't forget the Easter movie, dinner, and egg hunt did you?" Jude yelled loudly making people look at him.

"How could I forget, we do this every year… except for the Easter egg hunt where did that come from?"

"I don't know, I just thought that it would be fun." Jude said, and then he smiled, "Hey do you think that we should do something like that for the girls?"

"How do you mean?"

"You know like, they have to find the movie tickets or something before we can go, or we hide special flowers all over the mall, and if they find one, they have to give us a kiss." Jude smiled at his plan.

"Jude, that is all swell and dandy, but in truth, where are we going to find flowers? Let's just stick with eggs." Wyatt said walking up behind them coffee in hand.

"I don't know… we need to find both you and Jen dates thought, because we can't have you two feeling like fifth wheels or something. So we are going to find you a date!"

"Or you could go out with each other!" Jude said smiling.

"Just because you and Caitlin are going out, and Jonesy are Nikki are going out doesn't mean that Jen and I have to go out." Wyatt stated draining the rest of his drink before throwing it away, "Besides, I don't think of her like that."

"Well then who are you going to find as a date?" Jude asked smiling at Wyatt.

"Well, I wasn't going to tell you guys but I asked Cynthia from the Card Shack."

"Wait, Cynthia, way to go Wyatt, she is so HOT, I remember asking her, and every time I did she rejected me." Jonesy said regretfully, "The only girl that has been able to say no to me."

"Ha, are you kidding Jonesy, I have seen more girls reject you then I've had cappuccinos, and that is a lot." Wyatt said making Jude laugh out loud.

"Well… whatever you guys." Jonesy said smiling, "We still need to find flowers."

"How about there," Jude said pointing to a flower kiosk.

"Jude, I got fired from there," Jonesy said backing away from it, "Wyatt, you go and get the flowers."

"No way, I got the tickets for the movie, Jonesy you do it." Wyatt said crossing his arms.

"How about this, Jude you go and get the flowers."

"Okay," Jude said walking towards the flower kiosk. "Hey, dude, I need some flowers."

"Pardon,"

"Whoa, dudette!" Jude said smiling.

"Hey, who is Jude talking too?" Jonesy asked looking at the chick that he was talking to.

"I don't know, but who do you think that is with Nikki?" Wyatt said pointing over at the lemon.

"I don't know… none of them look familiar. Why?" Jonesy asked trying to get a better look at them.

"Oh, Caitlin is there, never mind."

"What? What were you going to say?"

"I don't know it just looked like they were trying to, you know, flirt with her or something."

"Flirt with Nikki?" Jonesy asked looking at her, he then laughed out loud. "Not likely!"

"Hey, why would you say that?"

"Because," Jonesy said turning around to look for Jude, "So far, me and Darth are the only ones that are attracted to her, why would a bunch of guys like that go for her? They are probably only at the lemon for Caitlin, like usual."

"Hey dudes, you won't believe who I just ran into at the flower kiosk!" Jude said excitedly.

"Who," Wyatt asked looking at Jude with interest on his face.

"Remember when we were little we used to hang out with a girl named Sara?"

"Yeah, the one that we all had crushes on and then she moved away?" Jonesy answered smiling.

"Well she and her family moved back and she wants to hang out with us tonight, so I invited her to come along with us to see a movie and diner!"

"Jude what about Caitlin!" Wyatt asked with concern.

"She will be fine with it… I think…"

"Yeah, well we will soon find out because we have to be at diner in one hour." Wyatt said frowning, this was going to awkward.

That Night

"Hey Jude, why are there so many people here?" Sara asked leaning over looking around the table at the 10 others around the table.

"I don't know, I think that some of them are friends of Nikki." Jude said looking at Nikki as Cam smiled at her adoringly.

"So Jonesy how long have you and Nikki been going out?" Mike asked mischievously smiling at Nikki.

"A couple of months." Jonesy replied putting his arm around the back of Nikki's chair.

"Well that is interesting, you have a job at the moment?" John asked.

"No, I am between jobs at the moment."

"Oh, that is too bad." Cam said smiling wickedly, Jonesy started to feel uncomfortable.

"Hey Jude, Wyatt, can I have a little talk with you in the men's room, now." Jonesy said standing up and leaving the table. Nikki watched them leave.

"So Nikki, this has really been fun," Cam said looking over his shoulder at the retreating back of Jonesy, as soon as Jonesy disappeared into the restroom, he looked at Nikki and smiled. "So do you think that we," he said motioning to himself, John, Mike, and Ben "could have a quick private word with you."

"Um… yeah sure." Nikki said playing with fire.

"Okay," Ben looked at the others at the table dismissively, Sara and Cynthia slowly got up and left, Caitlin hesitated looking at Jen, then seeing the hostile glances on the others faces she got up and left. Jen remained sitting.

"I am not leaving Nikki with you guys!" Jen said loudly staring them down.

"Well you could leave, or we could leave." Ben said leaning back in his chair.

"Fine." Jen said standing up and walking away from the small booth that they were all sitting at in the corner of the restaurant.

"So," Cam said smiling at Nikki, "We all have something to tell you, it is quite funny actually, but don't think that this is creepy or anything so… we are all in love with you."

"Wait, what?" Nikki asked looking at him in confusion, his accent was gone.

"We are all in love with you we have been for a while." Ben said his accent was gone also.

"We all met randomly one day when we were at this music store, we were all in line to buy the same CD but there was only one left, so we started to talk it out, and that is when we discovered that we were all in love with the same girl, you." John said.

"Um… okay." Nikki said scooting away from them.

"So, now all you have to do is dump Jonesy and go out with one of us… or all of us, whatever floats your boat." Mike said smiling.

"Are you guys crazy or something?"

"Crazy in love." John replied.

"No, you guys are not in love; this is just an extreme crush that you developed on me."

"No, what we feel is love and we know it."

"No, you don't stalk someone when you are in love, you guys are creepy I am leaving." Nikki stood up and started to leave when Cam grabbed her arm.

"Sorry, but you can't leave until you agree to go on a date with one of us, a real date. No boyfriend allowed." Cam stated frowning; he managed to stop Nikki's punch and to block her kick. "Not going to work."

"Jen! Jonesy! Jude! Help!" Nikki yelled trying to kick them again; Cam was holding both her arms behind her back and was not letting her go. John managed to grab and hold her feet; there was no one else in the restaurant, they had went after hours, Sara's father owned the restaurant, a little change in their plans was all that they needed to do. Seconds later, Jen, Caitlin, Sara, and Cynthia were there ready to fight, Jen quick dialed Jonesy, but she didn't need to, because there he was… with members from his soccer team behind him.

"Let go of my girlfriend." Jonesy stated, Cam took one look at them at let Nikki go, John doing the same.

"Ha, little joke?" Mike said looking severely frightened.

"Jokes over punks," the rent-a-cop said running in. "I got calls of a dispute happening on this premises, let's go." He got Cam and the others rounded up and took them to his office. Sara was smiling.

"Well he came quickly!" She said happily smiling at one of the guys behind Jonesy.

"Hey, Nikki, are you okay?" Jonesy asked walking up to her.

"Um, yeah, I am fine." Nikki said rubbing her arm, were Cam had grabbed her so tightly. Jonesy grabbed her hand and kissed it, and then he kissed her hard on the lips.

"You are mine, from now on, if any guys approach you, it will be upon my approval first got it?" Jonesy said, Nikki just smiled.

"Are you okay Caitlin? Did you get hurt?" Jude asked looking at her with concern.

"I am fine…" She said smiling, Jude smiled at her and then they kissed, Sara had run over to the soccer player that she had liked and started to chat him up. Wyatt was talking with Cynthia, moment's letter, they started to kiss.

Later that night

"Aw man, why did the rent-a-cop have to show up, I was really looking forward to a fight!" moaned one of Jonesy's soccer friends.

"Well, we can always get them later." Said another.

"Hey wait, isn't that them up there?"

"I think that it is!"

"Hey you!" Cam turned around.

"Oh s—"

"Get them!" they did, but they stopped beating them up when Cam, John, Ben, and Mike all denounced their like for Nikki and promised to leave her alone, and not to come anywhere near Nikki or Jonesy ever again. Once the soccer players left, Cam, John, Ben, and Mike got to talking.

"Well, I think that I am going to move back with my parents now." John said walking away, wiping the blood off of his lip and tenderly touching his eye; he had been living with his grandparents for the past 5 years.

"I think that I am just going to plain leave." Mike said limping away; he had relatives that had wanted to take him in for a long time so that he could help at their mechanics shop once he graduated. Ben and Cam looked at each other.

"Well, I sure as hell ain't leaving." Ben stated angrily wiping the blood from his check; the one guy really knew how to throw a punch.

"Neither am I, but to be on the safe side, let's just lay low for awhile." Cam said rubbing his arm.

"Okay, she will go out with me." Ben said defiantly.

"Or me." Cam said looking at Ben crossly.

"She will go out with one of us."

"As soon as she dumps that Jonesy guy."

"Yeah…"

"We need a plan."

"That might be good."

* * *

I am so sorry for the tremendously long wait, forgive me readers, the next one will hopefully be up soon! 


End file.
